eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Namarre Sakete
Vindicator Namarre Sakete, an Oscuri Necromancer, as well as the wife of Zahilekim Sakete and mother of Korrin Sakete, was a notorious magi for activity within Valmasia from her childhood in 755 AC, to her exile in 785 AC. Her actions caused political schisms all across Valmasia, and she was believed dead twice within the past for years at a time. She was directly responsible, along with her husband, for the deaths of Sacra Jetniss Ravehart, King Seraphiel Melym II, and King Uriel Melym. Over ten thousand men perished during crusades upon her, and it remains difficult to tell how she embroiled every crownbearing faction within Valmasia in her schemes. At previous times, she was the Queen of Nostvale and Vindicator of Alteros. During her time, she was perhaps the foremost worshipper of the fallen angel, Azrael. She was known to have possessed several relics of the Fallen Angel in her time; Most notably the Fist of Azrael. Considered one of the more notable and dangerous of Azrael's scions to have walked Valmasia, she was nonetheless considered among adherents as 'soft' and 'borderline heretical', often taking actions seemingly contrary to her goals. Known for being one of the stragglers of the time displaced first generation of Oscuri, one who participated in Azrael's Crusade, it is theorized her chronological age numbers in the hundreds. Executed via exile from Valmasia by a concordant vote by the leaders of every village, the Necromancer was forced though the barrier along with her husband. She is presumed dead. Appearance Namarre was approximately 5'10, standing somewhat freakishly tall, on height with most men. Her body structure was gangly rather than evenly proportioned, with a pear shaped figure. Her face had an angular set, softened out due to good health, and she had almond shaped, plain, brown eyes. She possessed long, dull black hair, trimmed in font with two forward tails. Her teeth were yellowed from various concoctions, although straight. She had a massive slash-scar on her back, a discoloration between her left upper body and the rest of her from healed burns, similar markings on her palms, and right wrist, in varying intensity, hinting towards a variety of such wounds marring her over her life. History Enough reports gathered place the origins of Namarre Sakete somewhere within Nostvale and Tilandre. Under the charge of the then-mercenaries Katherine Raspumiluj and George Hastings, Namarre was registered into the lists of the city as a mercenary at age 13 under Nostvale. She was present at Nostvale's orphanage for the majority of her childhood as a visitor, often to Lucindra Stormwell(Who later became a member of House Avharain, wife of Eurus Avharain and Queen of Byson) and more commonly Konaa Hirano. The latter was known to have been a close companion to the Necromancer up until her alleged death in the year 767 AC, to Emanuel Vansaun. She was also notable for travelling within the east alongside Vindicator Qaelthan: One of the first Oscuri within Valmasia after 500 years and Vindicator of Alteros. The two were known publically as master and student, found around Byson and Tilandre every few months, as much as the former crownholder was known. What is confirmable after that, is that Namarre was under apprehension as a Nostvalian Mercenary in the year 758 AC, held by Jetniss on official records during the Western War. Her purpose in the north was never disclosed, beyond on an ostensible shipment of medical supplies to then Anguis Shina Ishi '''of the Vigoratus, another oscuri within Frostvale's Draco Nivis at the time, and was put under watch of Adain '''Rasha. After serving under the Vigoratus as 'service' over the course of several months, the young girl was thereafter officially transferred from the possession of Frostvale's judicial system to Greed- Zahilekim Sakete, then working under the Sacra. Spotted many times over the course of the war, often scurrying about on the battlefield defiling and skinning corpses with intense glee after the Battle of the Plains, or at the sin mage's side. After Greed's ascension to governor of Nostvale, the woman became widely known as his right hand aide and healer- Many of the Sakete's decisions are often attributed to the woman. The old, condemned and broken down parts of the Nostvalian dungeons, from the era of Ro'tro, ended up repurposed to her dark laboratory. To this day, the area remains off limits, the door a living, poisonous wood. Their thirst for power ultimately culminated in the assassination of Jetniss Ravehart. With the lended blades of King Seraphiel Melym II, and Ser Lokus Ornstein, then serving Byson's interests under the Aegis Historia, the man heralded as Ryujin's Chosen was cut down on the sundown of a later summer day in the year AC, defeated alongside loyal Nivis Councilman, Gene Caitiff. While the latter was spared, Sacra Ravehart was given no such leniency, his heart rent from his chest in a single blow. In the aftermath of the coup, Greed reclaimed the city of Nostvale, and in the ensuing chaos, he and the Necromancer were wed the next spring, although they eloped in a private affair, by all reports. Some time in the year 765, all documents bearing the advisor's name were amended to bear the surname Sakete, making her the Queen of Nostvale during this interrim. During the period of her rule alongside Greed even prior to obtaining the crown itself, the Black Gate was rebuilt and sovereignty was re-established, an intense crackdown on war profiteering ensued to the benefit of Nostvalian security, as well as redistribution of wealth to widowed families and the orphanage. Trade was not an issue, with aggressive expansions into the gulf and several pirates quickly claimed in order to fatten Nostvale's treasury- Likely to Greed's pleasure. She seemed to possess incredibly little knowledge or forethought towards the military. The shortlived alliance between the King of Danarium and the Oscuri was quickly discarded, perhaps due to the end of the use or realization of the danger of the sin mage and his oscuri. Following the unfortunate coma of Seraphiel II, Uriel Melym quickly made his intentions known to right the wrong of her existance in power. Thereafter, few details are known, but an visit upon Nostvale was made by Sariel Melym causing a moderate uproar, though conflicting viewpoints exist, the official statement from Danarium being that it was a case of self defense against the depraved magi who would attack a diplomatic party for an edge, whereas Nostvalians, particularly kith and kin of casualties, quietly murmur of an attempted assassination, murder, and invisibility cloaks. What is known is that following an escalated conflict between Zahilekim Sakete and Sariel Melym, over a dozen guards were murdered in a pitched fight between Hayliel Melym and the forces of Nostvale as Sariel attempted to end the sin mage's life, having rendered him prone and insensate. Pleading and an attempt to flee ensued on the part of the Necromancer, Sariel and Gene Caitiff, having turned his blade, followed. Witnesses and onlookers carefully approached the wreckage, afterwards Konaa Hirano, having come to her aid, stood victorious along with the oscuri woman wielding her husband's blade. She opted to spare both of them, placing some form of curse upon each, utilizing the depraved sword in order to facilitate their safe capture. After a month's stay within the dungeons, Sariel Melym was released in good health with all possessions, to knowledge, to Danarium under the then-queen's orders. The Caitiff was released after a slightly longer period; And in possession of a new floral growth replacing his missing eye. The aftermath only sparked onwards Danarium's ire, and led to events continuing to cascade. In the year 768 AC, the young Queen met the end of her short reign, as well as to the knowledge of most people at the time, of her life as Emanuel Vaunson, formerly known as sacred knight Nelson Capozi, collaborated with a powerful, unnamed mercenary in order to assassinate her during her pregnancy. At this time, the remainder of the Sakete line was thought to be exterminated. While it is unsure as to what occured, given the false body, it is assumed under the cover of commotion, the woman made her escape with prepared corpses. Ten years passed before the name Namarre Sakete returned to public records, although several reports state during the latter part of the decade long interrim in her existance, a woman matching her description was found in Byson and Tilandre; Accounts from Bysonian citizens attest that she was even a tutor to the Avharain children of that generation, and having been spotted with then-Prince Lloyd-Hector Avharain on several occasions. Recent snippets from the Necromancer's released papers by her children accuse Queen Chandra Avharain of having been her student. Several even accuse her of having been spotten in the Valley during some point as a healer. What is undeniable however, is that she fled to some undisclosed safe house within the eastern portion of Valmasia. In an abrupt move, shocking many, when Queen Hayliel Melym of Alteros attempted to pull their entire village out and move their people in with Danarium once more, the Oscuri and Sin mage arrived on the moving caravan of people in the midst of the Deadland Marshes. The Necromancer immediately demanded to claimancy by combat in Oscuri custom, leading to a fierce and intense duel between the Melym decendants and the Sakete couple- A dread, fell occurance in the Necromancer's victory over the two. Ouriel Melym was said to have been saved successfully by the sacrifice of his mother- Who was thereafter turned free by the Necromancer to Nostvalian hands. Danarium proceed to launch an invasion on Alteros culminating after Uriel Melym proceeded to execute Konaa Hirano in a duel regarding his attachments to the newly claimed Vindicator of Alteros. The battle for Trystle is described elsewhere for history's sake, but through her manipulations and schemes the Necromancer ended up with the entire east repelling the western invasion in it's initial form. The forces of Danarium were crushed, with Frostvale making a hasty retreat from the battlefield after the initial incinerary trap of the caves, leading to the loss of the majority of forces, and what seemed to be the death of King Seraphiel Melym II. A second assault was launched on Alteros and the wife of Greed, pushing through to the island itself. Personally led by the recrowned King Uriel Melym, the necromancer was said to have brought back the shades of such individuals as Empress Eline Sakete, Lord Konaa Hirano, and Kaor Demergo Veltican to fight a vicious battle for the fate of the Oscuri. Still, Danarium's overwhelming forces ended up overwhelming. In a fight of a thousand former slaves, yokai, undead, and occultists all half-trained and desperate versus eight thousand trained troops, the losses came about to 5,500 men, attesting to the sheer tenacity and survival urge of those involved. After another battle with the powerful magi of Hayliel Melym, wherein the Necromancer bested her once again, the depraved magi was forced to retreat by a heroic gathering of 1,500 men coming to the princess' rescue, forcing Namarre off of the field along with the dread sword Durendal. Alteros was summarily razed, the oscuri butchered to a man in the second purging of the Oscuri. Gone into hiding thereafter, she was summarily captured in a joint action between Byson and Danarium, where she was thereafter held within Byson until her eventual execution along with her husband via exile, sent at the peace barrier to either live or die by the will of Kraus. During this period, she was made to write and condense several treatsies on the application of magic and the nature of depravity, although the vast majority of these texts are restricted to royal access within Byson. Known Abilities As an accomplished magi, Namarre Sakete was notable for her focus on the arcane arts. While a fearsome combatant, she was not often known for displaying her powers short of life and death, and private bouts with her husband. As the wife of Greed, she amassed quite a storage of artifacts and magical trinkets, whichever caught her husband's eye- Or her own. This is merely a list of what observers have located and been aware of. 'Nature Magic ' Namarre Sakete was intensely proficient in the manipulation of life itself. The woman wielded command of nature to the extent of almost supernal mastery- However, she instead honed her talents focusing towards the natural inclination of the body, melding horrific fungal and floral parasites to corpses and living bodies alike to empower them. In combat, her preferred method of using it was to draw in mana from ambient plants to sustain her to an unnatural degree of regeneration, allegedly from a nigh mortal backstab dealt by Emanuel Vansaun during his coup, and to revivify dead plant matter to shield herself from attacks. She possessed a number of poisons concocted from her herbal magics that she would often utilize to try to force targets to a standstill. 'Rieka Manipulation' As an Oscuri, Namarre was notable of manifesting the Wings of Azrael, a sign of high attunement to her abilities with warped mana. An absolute requirement of any Oscuri who would make a claim at the status of Vindicator, the Necromancer was focused more on utilizing it as an understanding of mana than to put it towards combat applications. She was capable of creative curses and bindings using her understanding of mana circuits and the metaphysical aspect of the human body. 'Necromancy' An almost titular art for the woman, Namarre was a masterful necromancer, although her abilities were displayed most fervently through the targets of her raisings. Beyond her original army in capturing Alteros (Numbering about a thousand, almost indubiably beyond the ken of most human necromancers), Namarre took evident pleasure in 'reviving' people of particular interest or relationship to herself. Known to have raised Empress Eline Sakete herself to fight on her behalf, as well as the Kaor Yokai Demergo Veltican, and some would swear on the battlefield of Alteros, the dead Lord Hirano was also animated and tearing through the ranks of Glacium and Nivis alike. The scale of which she was capable of raising individuals was never fully tested, much to historian and tacticians' confusion. Many ripe battlefields were left completely untouched by the oscuri, despite their convenient dominion under her. Nonetheless, as an unholy scion of Azrael, it is agreed her powers could have brought it potentially from a thousand to'' thousands'', particularly in combination with the dark sword, Nocturne, wielded by her husband. 'Soul Transference' The Necromancer wrote several pieces and treatsies in captivity on the matter(Most of them reserved for private usage by the Bysonian royal family and their chosen confidants) that clearly demonstrate her knowledge and expertise on the subject. Toeing as close to divine magic as she could with a fanatic's ardency, she was particularly focused on the concepts behind the mortal powers of manipulating the soul, and rituals that could influence it. It is believed that this was what allowed for her abilities in banishing sin magic. 'Other Powers' Whether or not Namarre Sakete wielded holy or dark magic was often up to debate; Few believing an individual so desirous to destroy the natural order and wield such depravity could be a light mage. Tutelage under notable occultist Vindicator Qaelthan, her foster brother being an occultist, her many borrowed teachings under Eline Sakete support the thought that she was a dark magi of impressive and formidiable power. However, various statements from individuals present state insistently that it was light magic she wielded. Persistent rumors make the truth difficult to ascertain. None could deny the devastation her powers were capable of wreaking on a massive basis, able to utilize a variant fuelled by rieka of the Empress' infamous 'execution beam', used to terrifying effect during the Battle for Alteros, marking a mastery of the technique and refined for her own usage. During her time in captivity, the woman displayed no outward aura, choosing to remain succinct and reserved in terms of magical prowess. Trivia *Succeeded, most unfortunately, by the Source's primary doppleganger, Sareen. Category:Characters Category:Legendary